


i didnt hear any 80s music

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: daisy seems to have disappeared, so amina goes looking for her. in the pouring rain.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	i didnt hear any 80s music

**Author's Note:**

> for the mmu femslash bingo - love confession

6pm

I looked for Daisy, who should have been in her flat above my own. She wasn’t playing her usual music she would blast at around this time. I walked out of my flat, down the stairs and outside, to the very small garden that the councillors had deemed big enough for the entirety of the flat complex. I hoped she was okay.

It was raining outside, and I had forgotten my umbrella and my coat in haste to look for her. So, I had to walk around in pouring rain wearing only a hoodie and trousers. 

Perfect. 

I wandered around the small neighbourhood, watching corner shops close up. I pulled my hoodie far over my head so my hair wouldn’t get too wet. Her mane of golden hair wasn’t to be seen anywhere, sending a jolt down my spine. Where on earth could she be?

I walked further, reaching a bridge lit by only street lamps.

And there she was. Her hair was even damper than my own, hugging her pink cheeks.

"Hi." I said, startling her.

"Amina, what are you doing here?! It's pouring!" she said, her cheeks turning pink.

Even in pouring rain and lightning flashing across the sky, she was still perfect looking.

"Looking for you! I couldn't hear that 80's music you normally put on at this time."

She laughed, the noise was a beautiful sound. I felt my own cheeks warming slightly.

We were standing under a street lamp. It seemed brighter with the two of us under it, her golden hair shining under the light. 

She looked at me and the whole world seemed to disappear.

So I kissed her. 

Her lips were wet from the rain, and so were mine. But I felt fireworks go off around us.

"Daisy. I have to tell you something."

She raised her eyebrow at me, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, El Maghrabi." she laughed, and the world seemed to be our own.


End file.
